Stuck with our feelings
by devillish.angell27
Summary: Reborn and Tsuna get stuck in their car in the middle of a snow storm after going to a meeting on New year's Eve. R27 (Fluffy One-Shot)


_**Hello and late Happy New Year, my dear readers! I really wanted to post this on New Year's Eve but I couldn't because I had to spend it with my family at a concert... and after that i slept all day, forgetting completely about this...**_

 _ **This is a fluffy one shot for my fluffy readers, so hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The snow storm had been unexpected. They were returning from a meeting with one of the allied bosses only for their car battery to die from the cold weather, so now they were stuck in the middle of nowhere with no way to keep themselves warm.

Reborn cussed inside his mind. It'll take at least two hours until someone could come to pick them up considering the aggravating storm and Tsunayoshi really wanted to get home before midnight since today was the New Year's Eve. If only they refused to go to the meeting then maybe they would have been at home, together with the family and drinking hot chocolate (or espresso in Reborn's case). But they couldn't since Tsuna had a reputation to uphold as the Vongola Decimo and he couldn't make enemies just because today was the New Year's Eve and he wanted to spend it with his loved ones. Mafia wasn't a place that accepted things like that. Tsunayoshi understood that. But that didn't mean that he could go on his own so Reborn – who knew Tsuna for 12 years already- decided to be the one to accompany him, ignoring his boss' protests.

Said brunette was rubbing his cold hands together trying to keep them warm, all the while watching the snow fall down from the sky. The hitman could see that his former student was worried even though he wasn't showing it. After all these years Reborn had learned all of Tsuna's little quirks, but in exchange the mafia boss learned how to read him better and that fact made him very proud and worried at the same time.

He loved Tsunayoshi… but he couldn't let him find out. He deserved someone better – not someone tainted and messed up like him, hands painted red forever. He'd taken so many lives away that he had lost count after the first few hundreds. He was a devil and Tsuna was his little light. He was so fortunate to meet this untainted being in a world so dark. Reborn knew he should push these atrocious feelings away and move on, but he was a selfish man by nature. He wanted more. He wanted to have the brunette in his arms, to call him his lover, to touch him in the most intimate ways possible.

He really was messed up.

What he didn't know was that Tsunayoshi loved him even more so, but didn't consider himself good enough to be with Reborn. The brunette still belittled himself after all these years, even though he had improved so much, becoming a caring and strong leader with a strict hand, but at the same time a loving brother who couldn't refuse his family no matter what.

Maybe fate had other plans for them…

* * *

One more hour until New Year's Eve and the blizzard showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Tsuna was still trying to warm his hands up so the brunette was surprised when his companion took his hands and brought them up to his own mouth to warm them up.

"Reborn?" asked Tsuna with a red tint to his cheeks.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna" snapped the hitman as he kept blowing hot air into the cold hands in an attempt to warm them up. The brunette was still shivering and the weather only aggravated further. Reborn could feel himself getting colder by the minute and he knew that Tsuna must be even worse.

"I'm sorry…"

Tsunayoshi, startled by the sudden apology, stopped shivering and stared at the raven haired man in confusion. Reborn rarely apologized, and when it did happen, it was always from something serious.

"What for?"

"For having to spend New Year's Eve stuck in a car with me, freezing to death."

"Reborn…" the brunette was left speechless for a moment. His eyes glowed orange for a moment as he took Reborn's face into his hands and kissed him. It was the hitman's turn to remain speechless as he felt the soft, plump lips touching his own cold ones. Warm sunset orbs stared straight into his black eyes, and in that moment Reborn was bewitched.

The orange hue went away and Tsuna drew back from the kiss with a red blush staining his cheeks. Before he could stutter an apology, the older man pulled him back. Their lips collided in a passionate kiss, Reborn's hand going to the back of Tsunayoshi's head, running his fingers through chestnut colored locks. The brunette closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasant feeling.

Reborn nipped at his lower lip and ran his tongue over it, asking for permission, which Tsuna gladly gave. Their tongues moved against each other in a sensual dance. The atmosphere was becoming warmer by every passing moment and they didn't want to break apart any time soon, but their lungs were starting to burn from the lack of air.

It was like a dam broke in that exact moment, their feelings becoming clear to each other. After that it became a flurry of passion and warmth as they kissed and touched each other. The cold loneliness long forgotten now, they enjoyed the aftermath of their activities.

"Ti amo, Tsunayoshi"

"Aishiteru, Renato"

* * *

 _ **The end~**_

 _ **I really hope you liked it, leave a review on your way out if you don't mind.**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


End file.
